Problemas
by Micasse
Summary: Érase una vez, algunos errores atrás, me aprisionaste...sabía que eras un problema cuando me encontraste.


Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sólo por diversión. Este escrito participa en el reto "_La Musa Música_ del foro _Del Yaoi & el Flash"_**.**

I Knew You Were Trouble: No soy lo que se llama fan de Taylor Swift, pero en cuánto escuché esta canción, la ame.

Problemas

Por: Micasse

Draco se encontraba sentado sobre un banco en un viejo parque muggle, a sólo unas pocas cuadras de su departamento. Miraba como la oscuridad cubría cada pequeña porción del lugar, como un manto protector. Los columpios vacíos, las cajas de arena con los montículos que pequeños niños habían hecho durante el día. No sabía el por qué, pero el venir a ese lugar inocente y lleno de vida infantil le traía una paz interna que era sumamente bienvenida.

Había salido de casa con sólo un jean desgastado, unas zapatillas de lona negra y una remera blanca con un fénix rojo en la parte delantera. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, toda esa ropa pertenecía al moreno que compartía su vida diaria con él. Supuso que ya era tan común que usaran la ropa del otro que no se había dado cuenta de que se vestía con ella hasta ese momento. En cualquier otro momento aquel detalle le habría parecido tierno y romántico, pero en ese instante lo único que quería era sacarse esa ropa del cuerpo y quemarla hasta volverla cenizas.

Él nunca fue lo que se llamaría un santo, por supuesto que no. Le gustaba salir de fiesta con sus amigos, tomar y bailar hasta perder el norte. Por esa razón, aquella noche cuando sus miradas se encontraron…simplemente lo supo. No fue nada que _él_ haya hecho, ni ninguna de las palabras que pudiera haber dicho…fue, simplemente, el sentimiento que todo su ser transmitió. Supuso que el motivo por el que sus pies lo llevaron hasta la figura que lo miraba desde el centro de la pista fue el miedo de no volver a sentir como todo su cuerpo vibraba, como cada célula de su ser se agitaba con excitación, miedo y expectación, todo en sólo unos segundos. Lo encontró sólo, lo acorraló…pero a Draco eso le _gustó…_ Tal vez, _él_ lo supo desde un principio…que Draco quedó deslumbrado como una polilla cuando vuela hacia la luz.

No importaba las veces que el moreno lo metiera en problemas, Draco los olvidaba al instante en que aquella sonrisa se posaba en aquellos gruesos y exquisitos labios…la culpa fue suya, porque sabía que _él_ significaba problemas desde que entró en su vida.

Cunado todo termina, los recuerdos vuelven a ti en forma de piezas sueltas?

-Vamos, sólo será un rato. Ron y Hermione insistieron mucho para que fuéramos- susurró el moreno, abrazando la cintura del rubio entre sus brazos.

Draco se mordió la lengua para evitar decir una grosería. Por supuesto que habían insistido, pero no lo había hecho por Draco, claro que no. Los amigos de Harry lo odiaban, siempre lo hicieron. Asi que todo lo que hizo Draco fue sonreír, sonrisa que el moreno tomo como una afirmación. Llegaron de la mano, saludando a cada persona que se encontraban por el camino. Desde que habían puesto un pie dentro del pub, Draco divisó una mesa casi escondida en la privacidad que las tenues luces otorgaban, ocupada por tres personas que reconocería en cualquier situación. Sus amigos, aquellos que había dejado de lado desde que su relación con el moreno había comenzado hace unos meses. Pero no era el único que se había percatado de ellos. Potter caminó hacia aquella mesa, sujetando fuertemente la mano del rubio, evitando que se escapara.

-No sabía que dejaran entrar basura a este lugar- fue el saludo que dio Harry, sonriendo divertido, dándole un toque extraño a sus palabras. Draco sólo bajó la vista al suelo, no queriendo formar parte de ese enfrentamiento. Pero aún así, siendo capaz de sentir las miradas decepcionadas de cada una de las personas que más quería.

-Este es un lugar libre, Potter. Vete a joder a otro lado- escupió entre dientes Blaise, el odio puro impregnando cada sílaba.

Harry simplemente movió la mano, derramando una de las bebidas que reposaban en la mesa sobre el morocho, empapándolo entero. Lo siguiente que Draco supo fue que Blaise se encontraba golpeando el estómago de Harry, al tiempo en que Theo lo sostenía impidiendo que se entrometiera en la pelea. Las personas alrededor miraban la escena con una morbosa curiosidad, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada por detener aquella situación.

-Deténganse!- gritaba asustado, viendo como ambos se enfrascaban en una violenta lucha. Pero por más que gritara, pateara y se removiera, Theo no lo soltaba.

La desesperación estaba tomando control, las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de caer. Por qué nadie paraba aquel enfrentamiento? Por qué su corazón dolía tanto?

Entre empujones, los amigos de Harry llegaron, separando al moreno de Blaise, que se encontraba con el labio partido y un moretón en la mejilla. Harry no parecía mucho mejor, le costaba respirar y tenía un ojo morado.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya!- espetó Ron, sujetando al ojiverde y alejándolo de allí.

-Potter lo único que te traerá será problemas- susurró Theo soltándolo finalmente, dejándolo solo en medio de aquel pub, Blaise siendo sujetado por Pansy que le miraba furiosa.

Pero Draco ya sabía eso, una pequeña parte de su ser lo supo desde un principio, lo había sabido desde el momento en que Harry posó su vista en el, desde que lo encontró solo entre un mar de personas bailando y divirtiéndose. Pero al rubio no le importó, se dejó atrapar por aquellos ojos brillantes, aquella sonrisa de angel, aquellas palabras dulces susurradas en su oído. Para cuando el ojigris cayó en aquella trampa de mentiras, ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Su corazón se negaba a alejarse de Harry. Él nunca lo verá llorar, ni tampoco se disculpará. Simplemente pretenderá que él no es la razón de las lágrimas que derrama el ojigris.

Harry tenía una vida antes de conocerlo y no la cambiaría por Draco, por supuesto que no. Hacerlo significaría admitir que su corazón sentía algo por aquel hermoso rubio de mirada brillante y sonrisa alegre que se había tomado como prisionero su mente y corazón. Porque era mucho más sencillo esconderse detrás de esa máscara que había formado con los años para evitar que cualquiera lo hiera.

Draco nunca quiso verlo, su mente se negaba a hacerlo. Prefería pensar que el moreno lo amaba, que cada una de sus palabras era cierta, que cada caricia que le entregaba estaba cargada de amor…

Aún a pesar de verlo bailando con un apuesto joven, besándolo con aquellos labios que hasta hace unas horas atrás habían besado los suyos, aquellos que murmuraron palabras de amor entre un enredo de sábanas, piernas y manos. Aún así, Draco lo perdonará y seguirá junto al moreno.

Susurros a su alrededor hablando de la nueva conquista del ojiverde, de cómo Draco Malfoy fue sólo un logro más en la lista de conquistas del moreno. El rubio lo sabe, la burla siempre fue él. Nunca lo amó, fue simplemente el pasatiempo del momento. Lo peor de todo, no fue perderlo a él, fue perderse a sí mismo. Siempre supo que era un problema desde el momento en que lo encontró…

Sentado en aquel parque, Draco recuerda cada momento que compartió con Harry. Las sonrisas que se prodigaban al despertar juntos en la cama, los desayunos entre risas, los besos tiernos que se tornaban apasionados y daban lugar a un excitante encuentro sobre cualquier superficie plana que encontraran en ese momento. A pesar de todo, Draco siempre recordaría a Harry con una sensación agridulce. Porque…siempre supo que era un problema desde el momento en que lo encontró…


End file.
